Workbenches are widely utilized in garages to hold equipment, such as radios and lights for example. A problem associated with this approach is the workbenches become cluttered with equipment. Further, some of the equipment is powered with an AC voltage and other equipment is powered with a DC voltage. As a result, a plurality of electrical wires connected to the equipment are further disposed on the workbench leading to additional clutter.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a wall mounted power distribution system that can reduce and/or eliminate the above identified problem.